The Prince and The Pauper: Italy Brothers Style
by rubyredroses1
Summary: When pauper Lovino meets Prince Feliciano by chance, they decide to switch lives to give each other the freedom they want. But with Arthur plotting to kidnap the Prince and many different marriages...well, chaos is ready to erupt in the kingdom. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ummm...hi ^_^;; I'm back! I can't even begin to explain why I've been gone so long, so much has happened!

Anyway, any of you reading my others stories should know that Beauty In Darkness is still ongoing. I've just been lacking inspiration for that so please don't judge me? I am also considering a second chapter for Drawn to Danger due to people asking for one, but I'm not sure when I'll update either of these stories.

But back to this fic! I'm writing this as another challenge for my Hetalia group. (Btw, I represent both the Italy brothers XD) They made me write a Hetalia version of Prince and The Pauper (Based on the Barbie version -_-;; Thanks guys...not). I guess I do kinda wanna do this because I've been reading Hetalia parodies of movies or stories lately. Some are really good but others are just sort of carbon copies of the original script with Hetalia characters names.

So! I wanted to try writing something like this. Just to see if I can keep everyone in character and write my own lines while keeping close enough to the plot! (I even changed some lyrics for some of the songs) And so you know, the Italy Brothers are not actually related for the sake of the story

So if anyone is reading this...enjoy!

Btw, _italics _are one person singing and **bold** is two.

The Prince and The Pauper: Italy Brothers Style

_Seventeen years ago, in a small but richly diverse kingdom, on March 17__th__...something very unlikely happened..._

_At the very same moment...two identical baby boys were born!_

_!-!-!-!-!_

_One of them was born of royalty. The son of King Roderich and Queen Elizaveta. He was always smiling and laughing with his little curl bouncing and his amber eyes shining as skipped around the castle with his young friend Ludwig. His name was Feliciano._

_Sadly, King Roderich passed away when Feliciano was two. It was then that Queen Elizaveta decided that she would protect her kingdom and her son with her very life._

_She promised Feliciano that he would have only the finest..._

_!-!-!-!-!_

_The other young boy was the talented Lovino. His parents were overjoyed and loved Lovino just as much the Queen loved the little prince. He also had a little curl and bright amber eyes. Even though he was so small, he had the determination of any warrior._

_However, his parents were poor and unable to feed Lovino themselves. So, they turned to Sadiq and loaned much money. He said that one day Lovino would have to work to pay it all back._

_But what else could they do to keep Lovino alive?_

_!-!-!-!-!_

_Years passed..._

_Feliciano learned all of his royal duties._

_Lovino worked in a clothes emporium for the spiteful Sadiq._

_Even with lives so different...fate decreed these two would meet! And so our story begins..._

_!-!-!-!-!_

"Elizaveta! Your highness!"

"Oh hello, Yao! Is something the matter?" Elizaveta sighed. There seemed to be so much trouble in the Kingdom lately. She couldn't help but feel rather overwhelmed and lonely. Roderich had passed on years ago, Feliciano had so many lessons and was always prancing around Ludwig. While the Queen found it very cute, she wished her Feli was around more...

"I'm sorry, but we have very bad news aru." Yao winced at his sudden speech tick. He had worked in this castle for years and Elizaveta knew he would only say it when very nervous.

"I'm just going to say it aru. ...The gold mine has run out..."

"W-what? It can't have! That means we're broke!"

Elizaveta turned away and walked swiftly to the balcony. This was a crisis that needed to be solved fast. If only her advisor Arthur was here...but he had gone on a long journey.

Wait...journey! The journey she went on to the rich neighbouring kingdom a month ago! The kingdom ruled by King Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Maybe...

"They're both gay..."

Elizaveta smiled. She had just come up with a solution to the kingdom's bankruptcy. But...it would upset Feli, wouldn't it?

But surely he must know that their kingdom comes first?

Quickly, the Queen turned to Yao and gave an order before she could change her mind. "Send a letter to King Antonio. See if he would...be interested in a marriage with Feliciano."

"A-Are you sure aru?"

"What else can we do...?"

"R-Right aru. But you'll have to break the news to the Prince aru..."

"I know..."

_!-!-!-!-!_

Two months on...

Feliciano was having a suit fitted for the wedding with Antonio. He watched as Feliks did up his tie.

"You look, like, so gorgeous! Antonio is totally lucky!"

"Ve, thanks Feliks!"

Feliks moved back and took a look at him "Lovely!" he confirmed. Feliciano smiled, he really did look good...

"Alright Feliciano! Here's the plan for today. We have to rush to meet the royal court very soon. Then we have to move fast, and I mean fast! Off to your speech in the local village..."

Feliciano raised his hand "Ve, Toris...will I have time to make some pasta or take a siesta?"

"Of course not! There's so much to do! After the speech you've got your maths lesson, your geography, your history and your lesson on royal etiquette as well! Then you're having dinner..."

Feliciano drowned out Toris' frantic listing. He skipped over to the balcony and sighed. He always had too much to do! Is it to much to ask that he has a little time to spend with his best friend? Or cook his favourite food? Or have a little nap? Lessons are so tiring!

Feliciano hummed a little. Then began to sing out loud.

"_All my life I've always wanted,_

_To have one day for myself._

_Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be..."_

"_With no lessons, lords or lunches,_

_Or to-do list in the way..."_

"_No one to say when to eat or read,_

_Or make pastaaaaa..._

_Or take a siestaaaaa..."_

Elsewhere, another boy, Lovino, was working away. His fists were tightly clenched and he was seriously pissed off. The bastard Sadiq hadn't even let him have one tomato today, dammit!

Throwing the fabric he was stitching aside, he hummed a little tune. Then began to sing out loud.

"_All my fucking life I've wanted,_

_To have one day for myself._

_Not waking up with some shitty work on every shelf!"_

"_With no jerk in need of slapping,_

_And no sleeves in disarray..."_

"_No crappy suit with a thousand stitches to crocheeeeeet..._

_I'll make that bastard paaaaaayyyy!"_

"And how do you plan to make me pay, Lovi?" Sadiq laughed.

"Shut up, dammit! I'll be out of here one day, and then you'll be sorry you abused your best employee, bastard!" Lovino roared, outraged. The other workers looked up from their stitching to watch the youngest and indeed the most talented suit and gown maker.

Sadiq laughed again, throwing his head back. "Heh, good luck with that kid! You're gonna be working for me for about thirty more years!"

Lovino felt his cheeks heat up in shock and rage. "WHAT THE FUCK? I've already paid back three quarters of what my parents loaned!"

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi...there's interest, isn't there? Your parents shouldn't have loaned so much, if this is what would happen!"

"They wanted to take care of me, dumbass! Because not all people are complete fuckers like you!"

But Sadiq laughed again and went back upstairs. "Quit with your gay singing Lovi and get back to work!"

Lovino growled and thumped his fists on the old desk. If he wanted to sing, he would fucking sing, dammit! It helped him get through the day...fuck,that did sound kind of gay.

Fuck Sadiq! He's gonna sing just to piss him off!

Lovino raised his voice again.

At the same time, Feliciano did too.

Lovino looked up "_What would it be like to be..._

Feliciano looked up "_What would it be like to be..._

"**Free?"**

Feliciano smiled brightly and began to skip around.

"_Free to make_

_Some pastaaaa"_

Lovino smirked and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"_Free from_

_Fucking I."_

Feliciano smiled even wider. "_Free to draw..."_

Lovino's smirk became a bit brighter too. "_Free to sing..."_

Feliciano pranced back to the balcony and looked down expectantly. He wasn't disappointed. For down in the gardens, he saw his very best friend (and secret crush), Ludwig.

"_And marry whom I choose..."_

He turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw his beloved mother.

"Hi, Mama! You...didn't just see that, right?" The prince asked, anxiously. Elizaveta sighed in response.

"You know I'm sorry, Feli. But its crucial that you marry King Antonio. It's the only way to save our kingdom."

Feliciano cracked a slightly sad smile "I know, Mama. Our people come first!"

Elizaveta smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. "That's my Feli! Aww, and look! More gifts!" The Queen rushed over to Feliks, who was holding a large white parcel adorned with a silky red ribbon.

Feliciano looked out of the balcony again. Raised his voice.

"_You would think that I'm so lucky,_

_That I have so many things._

_I'm realising that every present comes with strings!"_

Lovino could almost hear the music and crowds in his head. Now if only he could get out of here.

"_Even though I don't have much shit,_

_My determination's strong._

_Those jerks will gather around the world to hear my song!"_

Feliciano thought of the marriage again and felt rather upset. He only had one week left. "_Now I fear I'll never be..."_

Lovino smiled at how his fellow sufferers under the bastard Sadiq watched him admiringly as he sang. "_Soon I will forever be..."_

"**Free!"**

As is some kind of supernatural force binded their voices, the Prince and the Pauper unknowingly sang together.

"**I close my eyes,**

**And feel myself fly,**

**A thousand miles away...**

**I could take flight,**

**But would it be right?**

**My conscience tells me stay!"**

Feliciano smiled again, amber eyes shining "_I'll remain forever royal!"_

Lovino clenched his right fist in powerful determination "_I'll repay my parents' debt!"_

"**Duty means doing, **

**The things your heart,**

**May well regret!"**

Feliciano began to skip again "_But I will never stop believing!"_

Lovino smirked, sadistically "_Bastard can never stop my schemes!"_

"**There's more to living than,**

**Gloves and gowns and threads and seams! **

**In my dreams,**

**I'll be...**

**FREE!"**

...

Here it is! If anyone is reading I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Wow, 2 updates in 2 days are really good for me ^^

Anyway, thanks to KawaiiYukihanaDesu and Hello I'm AWESOME and Weird (I really love that username!) for reviewing the first chapter.

By the way, there are only 2 songs that I'm cutting from this story and the one for Arthur in this chapter is one of them. Really sorry, but it was completely aggravating trying to come up with lyrics for that one...so no villain song I'm afraid, sorry!

Anyway, here goes ^^

The Prince and The Pauper: Italy Brothers Style

**Chapter 2**

That night, in the gold mine, loud laughter could be heard echoing through the shadows of the dark cave. If you were to walk deep within the cave, you would spot two young men.

One of them had dirty blond hair and shimmering sapphire eyes that were alight with curiosity as he dug for treasured gold. The other was slightly shorter with platinum blond hair and ruby eyes alight with mischief as he tossed a small piece of coal into the mine cart.

The blue eyed turned and looked at the other confused, then picked up the coal from the cart.

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Y'know we're supposed to be digging for gold, right dude?"

Gilbert smirked and raised an eyebrow at Alfred in an expression that clearly meant "your point is?". Alfred sighed and spoke slowly as if addressing a four year old.

"Gil, dude, look at this." Alfred thrust the coal toward his friend. "Is this shiny?"

"Nein."

"Valuable?"

"Nope."

"Then why the freaking hell would you put this in the cart?"

Gilbert looked at Alfred and suddenly threw his head back and laughed. "I'm not that stupid, Al! I just wanna piss Artie off!" Alfred laughed along with him.

"S'pose that is pretty funny! But if we're not careful he might curse us again."

"Shall I?" A voice echoed, ominously.

Alfred and Gilbert swiftly turned, startled. Walking towards then was a slim young man with pixie emerald eyes, pale skin, and remarkably huge eyebrows. He glared at them.

"Uh...hey, Artie dude! How was the trip?" Alfred asked, grinning. This only seemed to make Arthur more irritated.

"Don't hey Artie me! You're supposed to be digging up the gold!"

Gilbert grinned "No more gold, boss! But I found this lump of coal!" Greatly aggravated now, Arthur stalked up to him and ripped the coal from the albino's hands and threw it behind him. If only Arthur had looked, he would see that the "lump of coal" had actually cracked to reveal precious violet amethysts within...

Deciding to distract Arthur from possibly burning Gilbert to a crisp with a fire spell, Alfred piped up.

"Um...Arthur? Just wondering...well you know...you were gone for a while so...mind taking me through the plan again? I guess I forgot." Arthur backed away from Gilbert and sighed.

"You can't even remember why you're stealing the gold? Bloody hell, fine. I'll tell you..."

Arthur stood tall and proud and spoke as such with a confident smirk on his face as he gave his devious plan. "It's quite simple really. We've been stealing all this gold to make Elizaveta believe she has gone bankrupt. And I will say..."show" the Queen the huge amounts of gold that I "found" on my travels. She will be so impressed that she will marry Prince Feliciano off to me!"

"That's so weird...I wouldn't have thought that Feli would be your type. Kesesesesese! That's really weird!"

"Feliciano's NOT my type, wanker! I'm doing it to be future King!" Arthur yelled. Alfred quirked a dubious eyebrow.

"And what's in it for us, dude?"

"Once I'm married to the Prince, you two will be free from your curse..."

Alfred and Gilbert grinned at each other, hopefully. "You mean that, Artie?"

"You have my solemn promise, Gilbert."

Alfred pumped his fist in the air and whooped for joy. However, a second later his face fell. "Um...Artie? Don't be mad or anything but...Feli's due to marry King Antonio, like next week..."

"What! What?" Arthur shouted his face now red with fury. Gilbert frowned at his boss.

"Will you chill out? You're throwing a tantrum like a fricking child!"

Arthur paused for a moment and took a deep breath. All was silent for a moment while a new plan began to pull together in the wizard's mind. "OK...no big deal...it is a...temporary setback..." He muttered to himself. The other two men glanced at each other nervously. Arthur looked up and grinned devilishly at his lackeys.

"I have another idea...You two will help me kidnap the Prince. Then I will..."rescue" the poor boy and his mother shall be so grateful that...she will give me Feliciano's hand in marriage."

Arthur smirked confidently. Oh yes...a great plan indeed...

_!-!-!-!-!_

The next morning, Feliciano was lying atop his big comfy bed. He really didn't want to go to his maths lessons today and he did feel rather depressed about the marriage arrangements...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Feliciano gave a short gasp of surprise and buried himself in his quilt. Maybe if he just pretended to be asleep the teacher would go away...

"Feliciano. It's Ludwig. Please open up..."

"Oh! Hi Luddy! Come in!"

The prince's tall blonde crush formally entered and blushed when saw Feliciano with only a vest top and pants on.

"I, uh, did not mean to intrude your highness but..."

Feliciano smiled brightly and blushed also "Oh, its ok! But...why suddenly formal...you would always call me Feli..."

"Ja, I know...but this is a message from the Queen. Antonio's ambassador arrived earlier with...an engagement gift." Ludwig's blue eyes darted between the prince's (and his best friend's) bright amber eyes and the floor. Feliciano cocked his head to the side slightly, like a cute startled puppy.

Feeling rather awkward and hot with blushing, Ludwig stepped onto the balcony. Feliciano skipped after him.

"Hey Luddy...what do you think Antonio will be like?"

Ludwig blushed again and looked at his crush. "I'm sure he'll be...acceptable." Feliciano was too lost in thoughts to hear the slight tone of bitterness in his crush's words.

"I think so...ve...but...I wish I could...marry who I want! Uh...ve, I mean...marrying Antonio is the best thing to do but..."

Ludwig didn't like seeing the prince so nervous. He was so used to seeing happy, giggling, slightly crybabyish Feli. Ludwig boldly smiled at him and took his hand. "Why don't you get dressed, ja? We'll go into the village together. I hear there's a new pasta restaurant that's supposed to be very good..."

"Si! That would be great, Luddy! But...what about my lessons?"

Ludwig smiled again "I suppose I can have them excuse you for today. Toris does owe me one for persuading the Queen to let him and Feliks go out for the day."

Feliciano leapt for joy and leapt straight onto the taller man, embracing him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

"Grazie Luddy! You're the best!" He yelled as her skipped off to his private bathroom. Ludwig smiled after him, happily. Ludwig was content for the moment.

But he couldn't help but wish that he could be in King Antonio's place.

...

There's chapter 2! No Lovi in this one sadly TT_TT

But Feli and Lovi shall meet next chapter! I'll try to update again either tomorrow or next weekend, since I go back to school Tuesday -_-;;

Please review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
